Meeting the Parents
by EastSide
Summary: Dean refuses to settle with being Sams lover, he want to be Sam's forever. They become engaged and Dean can't wait to tell the world...Including John Winchester. Big mistake? That's a definite yes. But Dean is always willing for a good fight. SLASH


Title: Meeting the Parents

Pairing: Sam/Dean

Author: East Side

Chapter: One

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural. sigh

* * *

**Meeting the Parents**

**The Eternal Love of Sam and Dean Winchester**

* * *

They were sitting in the Impala. Their refuge. The sleek, black metal that brought them to hell and back a million different times. 

Dean tossed his leather jacket carelessly in the back seat. "Now where were we?" He whispered seductively. "Get bent, Dean" Sam said, looking at his map. "We have to be in Tulsa by sundown. That means T minus 4 hours until our doom." Dean threw up his hands in frustration. "I try to be romantic and all you can think about are demons and deadlines." Sammy laughed. "Well that is the center of our lives, Dean."

"I don't think so."

"Oh really. What would you say is the center of our lives then?"

"Easy. You're the center of my life, Sammy."

Sam sat stunned. His face blushed. "Yeah?"

Dean looked away, embarrassed. "Yeah, Sammy." He coughed, trying to cover up his awkward motions as he reached over Sam and opened the Dash. "That's why I bought you this."

Sam stared at the black box in his hands.

"Dean?"

"Just open the damn thing, Sammy. This is getting way too much like a chick flick for me."

Sammy obeyed. Inside was a ring. An onyx stone was set in the silver metal. On each side of the onyx, an ancient symbol was etched into it. "I know you know was it means, college boy." Dean said, trying to gauge the expression on Sam's face.

"Eternal love." Sam whispered.

"I'll never leave you Sammy." Dean.

"Fuck." Sam said, his eyes welling up.

"I mean it."

"I know you do, Dean."

"Marry me, Sammy."

* * *

**In Tulsa**

"I'll talk to him."

"And say what?! 'Hi Dad, both of your sons are _fags_ and they like to_ fuck_ each other?' He's going to walk right out and never come back. We'll lose him, Dean. And I don't think I can handle that."

"We'll make him understand."

"Christ. Are you insane? Do you _want_ Dad to disappear again?" Said Sammy, placing his hands over his face. "We can't do this."

"Damn it, Sammy!" Dean said as his fist slammed into the motel room table. "I don't want to be a secret anymore. I don't want to be ashamed. I love you and I don't care who knows it." Dean said.

"I'm not ready to tell him, Dean. I don't know if I ever will be." Sam said quietly.

Dean sighed as he rubbed his hands over his face. "Come to bed, Sammy."

Sammy stood up. Before Dean could get under the covers he grabbed his hand.

"I love you, Dean."

"I know, Sammy. I know." Dean replied as they kissed.

Sammy didn't fall asleep for a very long time.

* * *

**The Next Morning**

"I'm sorry." Sammy heard as he woke up.

"For what?"

"For pushing you." Dean said.

Sammy smiled. "I was thinking about it last night."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah...I know I won't ever be straight and I know I won't ever be with someone that isn't you. So I guess there really isn't any difference in telling him now than telling him later...right?" Sammy reasoned.

Dean let out the breath he didn't realize he was holding. "Yeah...not much difference."

Sam grinned. "Lets do it."

* * *

"Dean?" Johns voice came over the telephone. 

"Dad..ah, hey. I...have some news. I'm engaged."

"YOU'RE WHAT!?"

* * *

"That didn't go so bad." Dean said as he hung up the phone. 

"Dean, are you kidding? He was that angry and you only told him you were engaged. Wait until he finds out it's to your kid brother." Sam shook his head. "This is a bad idea."

"Everything will be fine. We just show up to the restaurant, I'll sit at the table and wait for dad. When he shows up, you come over to the table and I'll introduce you as my fiance. Simple as that." Dean explained.

"I hope he leaves his hand gun in the truck." Sam said.

"Are you kidding, Sammy. He never leaves his hand gun in the truck."

* * *

**At the restaurant**

Dean sat down to wait for John.

Sam stood by the mens washroom watching Dean and wondering which one of them John would shoot first: Dean for corrupting his younger brother or Sam for letting it happen.

John walks through the door.

Sam feels like he's going to be sick.

Dean almost passes out.

Recovering, Dean waves his father over.

"Hello, sir." He says.

John hasn't sat down for more than three seconds before he ripped into his son. "Dean, what have you gotten yourself into now? You want to place another woman in danger? Just look at what happened to Jessica!"

Dean swallowed. He glanced at where Sam stood, hidden from Johns view.

"It's different."

"How is it different, Dean?"

"It's different. I can't live...without...him."

"Him?" John said, his eyes went wide with realization. "You're..."

"Yeah." Dean said unable to meet his father eyes.

"Oh. Dean, look...it's alright, son."

Dean chuckled. "No..it's not alright."

"What do you mean?" John asked.

Sammy took a deep breath. He couldn't stand to see Dean suffer alone. He took the few steps to Deans side. Dean looked up, into his eyes and gathered the courage he needed to say:

"Dad, I'd like you to meet, Sammy. My fiance."

* * *

A/N: Please review! 


End file.
